A Vow Of Silence
by ScribblerInNotes
Summary: Kiera had held her silence for a year, a habit that I can assure you will follow her through the rest of her life. With her minor obsession with the Pales, she is going to find her life changing. Alec/OC. AU for sure. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.
1. Prologue: A Small History

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

I know I am piling stories up but I get writers blocks and I am setting myself up for work. When I get blocked on Pale Room Dancing, I'll work on this one and visa versa.

**DISLAIMER. **I don't own Twilight. The end. I am only posting that on this chapter, since it's obvious that I am not SM.

This will be an Alec/OC story. Just playing around with some ideas, you know. I don't have a set time for when this takes place, aha. Obviously not current day.

Suggestions? Opinions? Complaints? Review! Enjoy~ Signed, _Lucia _(aka _DigitalSpat_)

…

Every five years for as long as I could remember, the pale skinned group would walk up to our country side home early on the first day of January and enter without question. They would sweep into the study where my father was waiting for them, then the door would slam shut and lock behind them. No one would leave the room for hours, sometimes not even until deep into the night. I would sit in the court yard for most of the day, wrapped in my fur cape and a blanket that Elma would bring to me.

The first time when I saw the Pale Skins was apparently when I was no older than a few months, and I don't remember that time. Elma, my nanny, tells me the story often though. It went a little bit like this…

My mother was still exhausted and bed ridden after my birth and after feeding me she handed me off to Elma for the first time since my birth. I cried as if my life depended on it, I've been told, as Elma took me away from the drape dark room. Even when cooed to and doted over my face remained strained and fussed. Elma paced and rocked and bounced, but nothing seemed to soothe me. Finally, at wits end, Elma bundled me up in layers of clothing and capped my head with a fur hat and then marched outside. It was snowing silently and as soon as the air hit my rounded face, I quieted myself. It was the only silence Elma got that day apparently, the time that she had me outside.

Curious as ever, I eyed the sky and reached up delicately to try to touch the new sensation. But nothing was found in my grasp as my mit melted the snow flakes. After moments of pure wonder at the chilled day I broke out into a giggle fit.

And then they arrived. Elma says I seemed perplexed, I didn't even see them before I went silent and solemn. She hadn't seen them that morning until I did. She says that I went quiet and then turned my neck, my face still as can be. When she saw them herself, she was not surprised however. She had seen them many times before my birth.

Elma quotes that my eyes glossed as I stared in awe, unable to control my little hands as I reached for them. The next part she would always say with a sneer. The Pales hardly spared me even a look as they held their regal heads up high and continued to walk to our home in their strategically created formation. However, Elma recalls one of them looking over at me for a moment longer. One of the Pales who held the air of a leader, who had a head full of coal hair, looked at me. Or, as Elma spits, he looked through me. And then smiled.

The second time that it had happened I was a little over five years and I was teetering around the courtyard chasing the snow as Elma watched from a distance. I was old enough to wear my own fur cape and move freely rather then being curled in a small blanket and confined to Elma's hold. My cheeks were flushed and my blue eyes were tearing from the cold but I did not stop. I merely plopped down and stared up at the sky. I was never sure how I knew they were there, they didn't make a sound. In fact, they never did. I was pulled, or so it felt, to look at them. A man, with long black hair that was pulled back from his face, smiled at me and I moved up to my feet and started to pad over to them.

"KIERA!" Startled, I gasped and spun to look at my caretaker. She spewed into scolding me, "Honestly child, I asked you to stay near." I babbled an apology as she scooped me up, bowing her head to the Pales. I pleaded with her, asking her not to tell my mother. As she walked away I peeked over her shoulder. Some of the Pales were eyeing us, while others ignored us completely. But that raven Pale, the same one who smiled at me, waved. It was a single stroked wave, long and elegant.

I giggled and waved back. My arm flapped a few times for good measure before Elma whisked me inside.

It was probably my first memory.

Another five years passed without much happenstance. My mother and I bonded more than ever and I was spoiled with her love and how she pampered me with clothing. Every morning she would braid my blazing hair down my head and back, tying it with a green ribbon. I had my fathers hair, a red that tried to imitate the late afternoon sun. I always wished to have my mothers hair though, it was light and sandy. Like most days, I was expecting to spend time with my mother, but that morn my mother explained how father expected her to be in his study for the guests.

I bit my tongue from asking about the Pales. I had asked and simply been told never to mention them, not to anyone. I was an obedient child, I didn't question my parents rules. I followed them all. I couldn't help but be curious though, so I asked my mother if I could have my lessons outside. She eyed me suspiciously, yet did not object. She left me to speak to my tutor, and before I could realize it I was outside in my cape and blanket. Elma asked me to come inside until my tutor showed up, but I declined. So she brought me a breakfast of fruit and a slice of bread. And then I waited.

Without fail the Pales showed up and like I had guessed, or hoped rather, the obsidian haired man noticed my presence with a nod of his head. Older then, I realized just what had captivated me about them. Graceful, pale, and their eyes… why hadn't I noticed before? They were ruby, like no other kind of eye I had ever seen or even read of. I instantly wondered where they could have come from to have such interesting eyes.

I lowered my head in respect for the man, before continuing to follow them with my eyes. My tutor paid them little mind as he strode up to me.

"Misses, why in the world would you wish to have your courses in the cold. Surly the weather hasn't driven you mad?" he asked. I had always admired my tutor, for he was young and handsome. His brain was fresh and forever astounding my young mind, but it mattered little to me. At that age I was so materialistic and shallow. I should have admired his knowledge.

"I haven't gone mad," I replied, "And surely it won't kill you to be outside for a bit. The classroom gets to stuffy, after all. I do hope it hasn't gone to your head that there is not a world outside your walls. Such illusions will leave you defenseless once I come of age…" I paused before tacking on, "_Sir_."

I was very lucky, because my tutor found humor in my rebuttal. My parents would not, and no one else in the world would either. Being a woman, I was to be seen and not heard. I had never realized how blessed I was to have a tutor at all. My tutor taught me all subjects, even the ones that only men were to study. I took it for granted of course.

In addition, at the age of ten years I always had a mouthful to say.

"What would your mother do if she knew of how you speak, Miss Kiera?" he asked.

"Well, Sir Charles," I drawled, "I suspect she would first demand you be removed from the premises seeing as you are the one who taught me these dialects."

Throwing his head back in unashamed laughter he handed me a book, "Get to work Misses, you have much to do today."

Nodding, I opened to a page and began to reading. I did however glance over the top of my book to see the Pales end their journey across our large courtyard. They then disappeared into my fathers study.

Yet another five years passed and I felt as though I was through growing. It was once again the first day of the new year and I was sitting outside, remembering that the Pales would be visiting. It was all the same and yet everything has changed. Sir Charles was already sitting with me, teaching as I longingly waited for the routine visit from the Pales.

I felt pulled and I felt relieved. As soon as they strutted through my fathers gates in their cloaks, I sighed. The world wasn't completely mad, some things remained unchanging. Elma was in the distance, watching Charles and I like a hawk. For some reason she seemed to think that there was a budding romance between my tutor and I, who had just turned into his thirtieth year. He was twice my age and though it wasn't uncommon for someone my age to be married off to someone of his age, he showed no interest and the social rankings were incompatible. Those were the two major criteria for a marriage after all.

In addition, I never wished to marry. I wished to travel the world, which for my gender would seem to be unheard of.

I boldly shut my book and gave a wave to the dark haired man. Inclining his head, he smiled kindly. He hadn't aged a day. I was not joking when I said that some things remained the same. There wasn't one thing that had changed about the man, or any of his companions. I was so curious as to why, but all I could think of was magic. And that was just preposterous. Magic only stayed within the silly fictional novels that I read, the very same novels that planted the dream of traveling.

"Misses, we are no where near done with your lessons."

I tore my eyes away from the group of Pales, not bothering to move my untamed hair. Nodding to him I opened my book once more.

No words passed my lips. In fact, not a single word had been said from my mouth for the past year. Exactly a year as of that day.

"Miss Kiera, surely you aren't planning on keeping your silence for much longer?" Sir Charles asked wearily. Passively, I tilted my chin up and crossed my legs at the ankle. My tutors words bounced from me without a proper reaction. I took my notes. My tutor grunted, defeated.

Every day he asked the same thing. Every day I would sniff and ignore him.

Feeling unusually frisky that day, I eventually slammed my studies down and began pacing through the cobbled courtyard. Pent up anger ran through my veins and my tutor gave up on trying to get me to sit down. He had left well before noon. Elma did not say a word as I scurried to and throw, my hands shaking all the way. I huffed out little clouds, getting lost in my own mind to the point where with every passing moment my chest tightened.

"Kiera."

I spun on my heel to come face to face with my fathers right hand man, Sir Nikolas. Unlike the pales, he had aged much for the youthful man that I remembered from my childhood. Sir Nikolas was then a graying man. I looked down my nose at his tall stature, waiting for him to proceed.

"Your father is summoning you to his study."

I held back a snarl. My father. The reason for my vow of silence.

My late mother's murderer.

I suppose you can say that my tale begins right as I stomped from Sir Nikolas and slipped into the office that my father hid in. In my fury I had hardly remembered just who would be in that room.

The Pales were going to throw my life into change.

…

I know it's unedited. I'm sorry. D; I'm working on it, I swear! What do you think? Is it worth continuing?


	2. Chapter One: Beginning Soon

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**DISCLAIMER! (I lied earlier, I am only making two!)**

**I. Do. Not. Own. ANY. Of Twilight. Or the Volturi. I take ownership of Kiera and her father, and nanny, and tutor, etc. Capisci?**

Hey there. Popping out another chapter really quickly. ^^;

Hehe, writing about vampires who speak Italian makes me excited. I'm taking Italian next year. :3

I've noticed that I really like dramatic beginnings to stories. (cringe) Sometimes they come out too dramatic and up done, and the writing can come out lacking. Sorry!

I haven't got much more to say… So Enjoy! -_Lucia_

…

I let myself into the building, taking deep breaths. I shed my cape and straightened out my dress. Wiping my feet off at the door, I didn't bother to take off my leather bound boots. My lightly bustled skirt followed me as I paced a few more steps at the door, trying to compose myself. Once or twice I had come near to breaking my vow because of such a wicked mood. I shook my hair back and then began down the hall to the door at the end. The door to my fathers office. I mindlessly adjusted my bodice.

"Misses!" Elma whispered to me. I hadn't realized that she had followed me in. In her hands was a tray, "Dear, bring this into your father, will you?" I nodded before taking the tray. She leaned down and turned her head, I rolled my eyes smally and leaned up, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good girl, I'll greet you later. Be on your best behavior for the… _guests_," Elma sneered.

Just then I remembered the guests. I gasped slightly. Not really responding, I stepped to the side as she opened the door. I took a final calming breath and off I went, into the room.

My father lived in luxury. His office was the nicest, cozy and always warm. On one end of the room was his own personal desk and on the other side near the fireplace, which was roaring and crackling. was a large round table accompanied by several chairs and couches. In between the desk and the table was a space where my father could pace. The room was made to be colored red and gold, hued with dark wood. The room was deeply occupied with several people, all seated in the comfortable chairs around the table. Like usual my father was seated nearest to the door in the largest, most regal, chair. Eyes downcast, I kneeled by his side, holding the tray to him. I couldn't bring myself to look at the guests, not while kneeling. It was too humiliating.

"Ah, Kiera my dear girl. What took you so long?" he asked. His dear girl? I thought it was humorous, the act that he wanted to put on for the guests. I didn't say a word, so there was a long pause before he continued in an agitated tone, "Stand and pour my tea."

It was the same way when anyone spoke to me. They each thought that they would be the one to break my silence, to make me use my voice. Each of them were as foolish as the next. I would not speak until my father admitted to killing my mother. I refused, I had decided that I would have preferred dieing over breaking my promise to my mothers cold body. I wouldn't break until he had at least admitted to his crimes.

Grudgingly, I rocked up to my full height and set the tray on the table. I noted that there was several baked goods, little plates, and cups on the tray as I picked up the large tea pot with little difficulty. I placed it on a mat before setting him up with a small plate and a cup. I fluffed his napkin mockingly, wondering how easy it would be to poison him, he always took his treasures for granted.

_Something scentless would be only too easy to slip him_, I thought darkly. Being the daughter to a doctor blessed me with many little tidbits of information, such as the minimal knowledge of poisons. I didn't know much of them, but with a library such as my fathers, finding out more about them would not be difficult. Ignoring my burning hands, I picked up the pot once more and poured him a healthy cup. I gently placed the kettle down and straighten out, curling my hands into fists at my side. My father looked at me expectantly.

"Is that it?" his voice snapped. I let a frown tug at my lips and I began to select his baked goods.

I risked a peek at the Pales to see that every one of them was staring at me. I flushed slightly as my heart jumped. How lovely it was to be in the limelight… I do hope you caught the dripping sarcasm.

I counted eight of them, including the two that moved around the outskirts of the room. I eyed them suspiciously before they left my peripheral vision. I would get a better look at them later. Starting with the three that sat almost directly across from my father, I realized that they were in charge.

There was, of course, my unspoken friend with the midnight hair who sat in the middle. He looked expectantly at me and I tilted my head at him, my hands still busy. He was such a curious being, although he was ageless, he still held the air of a child. Of course I never thought that in a bad way, he simply seemed… more light hearted.

Kneeling next to him was a woman who had her finger tips threaded into his cloak. Even from the ground she stared down at me as if challenging me, asking me to even threaten her- or the man who she was attached to. Although she was attached to him, she didn't throw off the romantic vibe.

To his right was another dark haired man. He had a longer face and was quiet, unmoving, and seemingly uncaring. His eyes were dull on my own and my chest ached momentarily as I pulled my eyes from his to look to the left of my unspoken friend.

There sat a much meaner looking man with silvery blond locks. His lip curled when I dared to make eye contact and I almost instantly tucked my chin back to my chest as I continued to place the baked goods in front of my father. I then picked up the tray and stepped back.

On one side of the three was a girl who looked to be my age, but I couldn't judge on that. She looked perhaps to be in her fifteenth year for the past fifteen years. She was blonde, angelic, and kept a straight face as she looked back at me. I shift my gaze over to the other side of the Pales to who I could only guess to be her brother, or rather twin judging from the similar facial structure. He, however, had jaw length brunet hair, while being equally as flawless as his sister.

Unlike his sister he did not look at me directly. Instead his eyes rested below my nose, past my lips, and under my chin. In other words, his bleeding eyes rested on my neck. I gulped back minimal vile as I swiftly turned and headed to exit with my head down, assuming that I would not be called on for anything else.

I was wrong.

"I was hoping that I would be offered tea, Kiera?" I shoulders squared and I threw a look over one to see that it had been my unspoken friend who had called to me. How had I known? Perhaps a lucky guess. I looked before me once more and almost continued to walk out of the room, but the two who had edged to the door skillfully blocked my way.

One was tall and unusually strong built, with short, choppy, and dark hair. The other was shorter, but would still tower over me none the less. He was lean with dark hair that reached his shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at them, my heart beating erratically as I realized that I was becoming trapped. Or that perhaps I already was trapped once I had entered the room. I suddenly had the desperate urge to get out of there and I took a step forward. I was responded to with a low growl. Puzzled, I shook my head and turned. I decided that I had better offer my unspoken friend some tea.

I strode over, only a bit rushed as I narrowly wedged myself between the two dark haired leaders, not wanting to take my chances with the pale haired one. I repeated my job. Set down the kettle, set a place for the guest, pour the tea, place a baked good, retreat. I tried to ignore how intently my unspoken friend peered at me and I stepped back.

"How odd…" he purred, "Your darling daughter does not speak, Bryant."

To my anger, my father waved it off as if it were nothing, "Ah Aro, it's a pity really." I bit my tongue softly, my mind picking at what little information that my father had fed me. Aro, the name of my unspoken friend, is Hebrew for 'light' or 'bright'.

"Kiera is mute. She seems to of forgotten how to speak. The doctors said that shock can do that to the weak hearted," I couldn't believe my ears as my fathers mouth ran, "After all, she did stop speaking right after my love, Carol, passed."

'_Your love? Weak hearted_?' my mind roared, '_The shock? PASSED? You low life bastard!_' My teeth ground and my hands shook, the whole tray with it.

"I'm lucky that she has continued her studies. She's proven to not be completely dimwitted, having forgotten her own native tongue," Father sipped his tea, "It would have put shame to the family name if I had been forced to send her to an Asylum."

CRASH.

I threw the tray to the ground and stalked over to his desk, ignoring his mouth that hung open like a fish out of water. There was only silence in the room as I slammed a piece of parchment to the table along with an ink pot and a quill.

I got to work, writing a furious letter to my father in a language that he would hardly be able to read. I was sure that he would get the essentials.

Only did he dart up, knocking his chair over, as I finished the letter and signed with a flourish. Not bothering to watch where I stepped, I walked through the mess, listening to the precious China shatter further under my boots.

I opened my mouth, the words on the tip of my tongue. But only air came out as I came toe to toe with him, shaking. I caught my anger and instead I forcefully grabbed his hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled at me. I tossed my head back to look him even more closely and then I smoothly placed the letter into his palms. He shook me off and I stepped back voluntarily. His brow furrowed, "What is this? Russian?"

He looked more closely and frowned, for it was indeed Russian, "When did Charles teach you this?"

I pursed my lips together and flicked my hair back. Sir Charles hadn't taught me, I had studied on my own. Fed up with me, he did something that was not uncommon when I interacted with my father. He raised his hand and brought it down and across my face. It was more forceful than usual and I stumbled back a few steps before dropping to my knees in shock. My eyes watered but I blinked the tears back, holding my head to the side and tracing my face with the tips of my fingers. There was an animalistic rumble somewhere in the room.

Crumpled over, I tried not to imagine the still Pales. Instead, I rolled my neck and swayed my weight before pushing my self to my feet. I dusted my dress off and swerved my head up to leer at my father. He was no longer paying me any mind but trying to decipher my letter. I'm sure he could read the words such as 'murderer' and 'mother', and if I was lucky, he was able to read 'your confession'. His face drained of blood, his complexion becoming lighter than usual.

"A vow of silence?" he forced a laugh, "Ignorant, naive, child. We'll discus this later."

I only turned and was about to start toward the door, but once again I was halted.

"If it's quite alright Bryant, I was hoping Kiera would hold back for a few more minutes."

Though my father was addressed, he did not have a chance to respond, for he was interrupted by a voice that I did not recognize.

"Aro, you can't honestly hold interest in this human!"

"Caius, we've witnessed her growth and Eleazar himself mentioned her having a power before he left us," Aro replied, "I merely wish to explore the potential. Surely you don't want to put such a foretelling to waste?"

Growls, and then more of them.

My heart raced faster than ever, I could almost feel my neck pulse in my euphoric stand still of anticipation. '_I knew that there was something terribly different about them!_' I thought.

Their voices as tempting as ever, I did not try to advance to the exit. I turned and curiously met the eyes of Aro, my unspoken friend. I became numb. Do not misunderstand though, my cheek still burned but my mind paused. He was standing and, quicker than I had expected, he made his way toward me, quietly asking the girl who stayed so close to him to stay back.

"Kiera, dear child, though we've seen each other several times, we've never been properly acquainted," he held his hand out to me, palm up, "I am Aro."

I had already known that, but I was still grateful for the formal introductions. I gingerly hesitated before placing my palm in his own. My arm jolted when I came into contact with his ice hands, but relaxed into the touch that soothed my burned hands. Aro's eyes then fluttered shut with a ghost smile. I wondered what he was doing, since I had come to question things about the Pales, but not their actions. Up close I noted just how pale they all were, how they all had dark circles practically tattooed under their eyes, and how Aro's skin was more chalky than anything. As if I were to fan breath over his face, white reminisce would swirl about the air.

"Astonishing…" he murmured, "It's such a pleasure to finally _see_ you." He brought my knuckles to his lips, as I was sure it was a custom wherever he and the rest of the Pales hailed from. I wished to tell him that the pleasure was all mine- and it was. I had been fascinated with the Pales since the first time I could remember seeing them. There wasn't often a month that would pass without my mind passing a thought of them through one ear and out the other, even if it was only for a brief moment. Once again I didn't question Aro necessarily, I only pondered upon how he would know anything of my mind.

Then Aro's other hand found its way to my palm and he clasped them over my own hand. He turned slightly to my father and a delighted grin spread over his pale face, "You're daughter has a very interesting reason for her silence. A very dark mind for someone of only fifteen years."

I flushed suddenly, '_It isn't possible for him to know that, he must be bluffing_.'

Suddenly the Pale laughed, "I can assure you my dear, that I am not 'bluffing', as you put it."

I tried to yank my hand away, and he instantly let me go. More theories crossed my mind, some of them aging and others new. I had spent nights awake at night thinking about the possibilities, but just then only one stood out.

Mind reading through touch; It shouldn't have made sense, but it did at the time. How else would he be able to know exactly what I had been thinking? I also thought of witchcraft, but that didn't fit. No, the Pales promised much more than just witchcraft. They were immortal, cold, pale, and the definition of the term 'flawless'. Why hadn't I pieced it together earlier? Just like in my books, the Pales were none other than vampires.

I shivered at the realization but could not bring myself to be afraid, my mind yearned to see what their next move would be. I was sure that my curiosity would one day be my demise. Aro towered over me and unlike most men when I first met them, I did not fear him. My hand, which I had clutched to my side, raised and slowly extended to him. I tilted my head, seeing if he would take my hand. And indeed he did. He only had my hand for a moment though.

He let out a delighted laugh, clapping his hands together. Once his hands were away from mine, I instantly stuffed them into my dress pockets in shock. He was a very abrupt being.

He turned to his fellow leading figures, "She has it figured out."

I bit my lip and stumbled forward toward the table and into a chair. Nothing seemed to be in my control, not even my own legs. Tucking my feet under the chair unconsciously, I carefully looked at the whole room and watched everything fold out.

Aro had confirmed it. Vampires. Blood sucking, chilled, animalistic, vampires. Parasites of sorts. Did they have the power to pass their conditions? I wondered, was it a virus? How had they come to be as they were? Why in the world would a decently sized family, coven, cult, of vampires want anything to do with a well paid doctor and trained accountant like my father? Or his daughter for that matter?

I hardly registered the low buzzing of the beings in the room. There were several lulls in the buzzing and then it would pick up, more intensely than before. It comforted me, the distant nuisance that ran through my insane thoughts. But it wasn't insane.

It was truth. Fact. Reality. I couldn't deny what I had learned, there was evidence.

My father was furiously talking with Aro and his other rulers, using vicious hand gestures. Aro still had his hands clasped and a kind smile across his face, a smile that didn't meet his judging eyes. Caius, the silver blond, had lips that stayed curled as he sneered at my father and what I could only guess the Pale thought was foolish behavior. The final leader who I did not get a name from still looked apathetic to the whole situation. Vaguely, there was the low thunder of growling as the twins edged forward in their seats and the woman who had been kneeling next to Aro rethreaded her fingers.

They were being silly of course, my father couldn't do a thing to any of the vampires. In fact, at the rate that things were going, my father would be ripped to shreds.

'_Good riddance_.' But as I thought this, my stomach sunk to sit around my knees before lurching once more. I felt as though I was going to be sick for a passing moment.

I wondered how much of my books were correct. Obviously some were wrong, considering the fact that half of my novels portrayed the vampires as rat like, fang bearing, sewer livers. Or even bloated and purple due to their recent intake of blood, their nails, teeth and hair over grown and monstrous. Other novels suggested that they were made gorgeous to lure in their pray. Several myths came to mind; turning to ash in the sunlight, being warded off by garlic or holy water and killed by a stake to the heart. I wondered if they slept in fine lined coffins, or if they slept at all.

In Siberia and Bulgaria they called them vampirs, vrykolakas in Greece, and strigoi in Romania. In other parts of Europe there was mass hysteria, people living in fear of vampires. Innocent corpses were showing up monthly with stakes struck through them.

These creatures could suck me dry if they wished. My stomach dropped, and then adrenalin pumped through my veins. As my, now spoken, friend had said, the whole situations was indeed astonishing. Hallow, blank, unwritten, I wrapped my little mind around what shattered all reality that I had once known.

"She simply wishes for you to admit to your sins, Bryant. You are not fooling anyone, I have seen into your mind." I jumped back into reality. Aro's voice was laced with reprimand as he spoke down to father who was shaking with anger. He dashed his hand into his pocket and he slowly turned to me.

"You've been nothing but trouble," he growled, "Just like your mother."

Owlishly, I blinked twice and waited.

"The trouble she caused got her into the situation that she is in now," he growled, "Tucked into a plywood coffin and six feet under."

How _dare_ he! I bristled and opened my mouth again. Then I snapped it shut. I was going to lose it, and I knew it. My father knew it too, because he fixed me with a wicked grin. Anxiously, he licked the corner of his lip.

"I told her not to get mixed up with my affairs. I told her not to keep asking me to send you to a schooling group. I even told her kindly to keep her own work to herself," his eyes got wider and wilder, "She, of course, did none of that, the blasted little _spitfire_. She went against my word for ever single one. And then, do you know what she wanted to do?"

He paused without my response and instead kept speaking, "She tried to leave. She wanted to leave our estate- _my_ estate- and run off, with you, to an inn a few towns over and work as a bar maid, to live with the family who owned the rundown building. And do you know how I reacted when I found her tiptoeing around your room that night? Or how I reacted when she told me her plan as I cornered her?"

My nerves pulled and all that mattered was my father and I. My hand twitched in anticipation.

"I smothered her," he snapped. Silence plagued the room for a while and all that could be heard was my labored breathing, the soft crackle of the wood in the fireplace, and my fathers heaving chest. He was livid, the perfect painted picture of a mad man.

"Well?" he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, "Have you nothing to stay? Speak!"

I glared and slowly got to my feet, shaking my head, not surprised or shocked but simply free. Perhaps even a bit relieved.

"Speak!" he demanded, getting louder with each word, "I killed her! SPEAK!"

"You…"

Cracking and popping, my voice was foreign to even myself.

"Nothing will ever be enough for you will it! You are a murderous. You speak and yet you say nothing that I am not already aware of," I managed to say. My throat was unbearable raw, "I used to only wonder how you sleep at night. Then I came to the conclusion that your sleep is tainted, for there is no rest for the truly wicked."

My father stepped toward me a few feet and before my eyes he was tossed back by one of the men that mad been standing at the door- the more tall one to be exact. Cringing at the crash, I peaked through my eye lashes. Father was sprawled across his desk top, hacking up a lung. My letter to him was forgotten on the ground.

'_It wasn't necessary to throw him back'_, I had thought in the back of m head, '_He wasn't going to hurt me further. Not in front of the Pales anyway._'

But then I saw an empty, wide needled syringe rolling out of his hand.

Aro was not amused any longer with fathers behavior, "Bryant my old friend, we no longer find any use in your services. We have found a replacement for you."

"One without a beating heart," the shorter door guard muttered as he came up to stand next to the taller one. The taller one raised from his crouch with a chuckle.

"We will be taking our records," the silvery blond said, tucking a thick file into his cloak. I hadn't seen him move but right then all of the vampires were now on their feet. The twins closer to Aro than ever while Caius and the other dark haired leaders flanked on either sides of him.

My father rolled off of the desk and into all fours as he caught his breath, "You can't do that, my family has been working for the Volturi for generations!"

"Ah, but alas Bryant, we can do just that. And we are," Aro cheered, "This is the end of the line for you and your business."

My whole body shivered and then stiffened, I questioned Aro's words even though it was clear what he meant. My father staggered to his feet, clearing his throat and straightening his overcoat, "Surely, Aro… Caius… Marcus… We can come to an agreement of some sort…? An, uh, understanding…" His voice got more frantic as his head darted back and forth.

Suddenly, he stepped toward the window, tripping several times before he managed to get up right and to the window.

The door guards lurched forward but Aro raised his hand up, "Give him a moment. Kiera doesn't need to see his execution."

"Execution?" I was suddenly in hysterics, I couldn't see straight and my voice shook, "What are his crimes other than murdering someone whom had nothing to do with you? When did it become you decision to make whether or not he gets killed?"

As if he were dealing with a young child of five years, spread out his hands and used a slow and cautious voice, "My child, you must understand that to keep the secret of our race we must make sacrifices and eliminate threats."

"He's my father," I managed shrilly even though it had no relevance, "And where exactly does that leave me? I obviously know far to much about you as well!"

"The father who put your mother to rest and was willing to do you in as well. Your father, indeed. Were you not just contemplating poisoning him?" Aro replied calmly, "Do not fret Kiera. Felix, Demetri, go on."

I watched in desperation as the door guards disappeared from sight in a blur. The last thing that I would ever see of my father was a scared man, fleeing for his life. I knew that the past year he been hell, I had learned to hate the man who brought me up so gracefully with the help of my mother. I wondered where it all when askew, how something so sweet and innocent turned into the mess that I was in. And then I crossed me; it would have ended the same. Either way these Pales had decided that they were done with the business. If my mother were around, would they of ordered her to be dead as well?

I shook terribly and tears stung the corners of my eyes. My throat burned and I almost wished that I had stayed silent. What of Elma? Or Sir Charles? And even Sir Nikolas had a family to house. What would be made of them?

"Kiera."

I jolted out of my thoughts and brought my eyes to Aro. He held out his hand to me. Licking my lips I shook my head in the slightest, "I am terribly sorry. I am wondering if I can keep my thoughts to myself, if only for a little while."

Smiling as he always seemed to be, he replied, "For the time being, I do not see why not."

He and the rest of the vampires fell into silence, or so it had seemed. Until I saw their lips moving. I furrowed my brow as they spoke in voices that were to quiet for my ears. Then they all turned and gracefully took off, their cloaks floating weightlessly behind them. I stood alone. Or so I thought. A standard couple of tears dribbled own my cheeks. My lips were tucked into a thin line and my eyes were completely open. I didn't make a sound as I cried. Kneeling, I picked up the letter I had written to him, folded it, and put it into my dress pocket.

"It's in your best interest to come without conflict human."

My body jolted and I was sure my head was going to snap itself off at the speed that I moved to look towards the voice. The female twin stood at the office door, looking down her nose at me. I sat there unmoving, having a hard time registering what she had said. But then I nodded. I pulled myself from the floor for what seemed to be the hundredth time that eve and straightened myself out. My dress was tucked and pulled back into place and I wiped my warm salty tears from my eyes. Dragging my feet as I went, I followed the twin out, my head tucked down.

I wanted to do nothing more than ask questions, but I could not find my voice. I had lost it somewhere between denying Aro my hand and crying. I made it to the court yard before my head began darting back and forth. I didn't see any of the houses servants, I couldn't find Elma, or Sir Nikolas, or even my tutor.

Jane paced a few feet behind me and I looked back at her for a moment to see her unblinking stare. It looked as if she were waiting for me to dart in the other direction. Standing so close to her, I realized that I was only a few inches shorter than her and that she was even more stunning up close. Her flawless face then scrunched up in a fierce glare. I faced forward again quickly.

I scampered a few steps to catch up with the others, instantly realized that I looked extremely out of place among them. From the color of my eyes, to the way I walked, to the sheer color of my skin, I could not compare to the Pales. It was only discomforting for a split second before something else grabbed my attention.

The two guards from before reappeared once we made it to the gates of the court yard. I saw their feet first. They were enclosed in sturdy boots. And they were spattered with mud. On closer inspection, I realized that their boots were not only splattered with mud. They strode toward me and Jane passed me to join the others. I supposed she had been playing Human Babysitter. My eyes traveled up their bodies and to their faces.

It had become dark out, but even with the lack of light, I could tell what was dripping from the taller guards mouth in a single stream. When he saw where my wide eyes sat, he grinned widely. My knees wobbled and I managed to notice that his eyes were a much more vibrant red. I stumbled to a stop as they continued to walk closer.

The other Pales were much further ahead.

"Not to worry human," the taller guard started once he was close enough that I could see him in full detail, "His blood was bitter with fouls."

I reeled backwards several steps with a short scream. White and black spots danced before my eyes and my body suddenly felt to heavy to hold up. It wasn't long before I was lost to the world around me, my brain suffering from shock and yanking me from a conscious state.

…

What do you think? I have an uncanny habit of making all of my characters similar, and I am trying my best to separate Harper from Kiera and vise versa. Too dramatic? Sorry. (: It's also unedited as of right now.


End file.
